countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
China
People's Republic of China|translate = 中华人民共和国|image1 = china.png|Male chinasy.jpg|Female 255px-Flag of the People's Republic of China.svg.png|Flag CountryHumans Greece.png|Emblem |dates_of_life = 1 October 1949 (Proclamation of People's Republic)|capital = Beijing|official_language = Standard Mandarin|population = 1.437 billion (2020)|friends = United States (neutral) Russia Vietnam Japan Pakistan France (neutral) Spain (neutral) Portugal (neutral) South Korea Thailand European Union (neutral)|enemies = North Korea (complicated) Vietnam (frenemies) India Taiwan|National sport = Mahjong (unofficial)|National food = Chinese cuisine|currency = Renminbi or Yuan (¥)|author = redvvodka (male) countryhumans (female)}} China (中华人民共和国), officially known as The People's Republic of China, is a country in East Asia and the most populous nation in the world. Description Appearance China's appearance has a red color, 5 gold stars (the 1 beside the 4 smaller gold stars is bigger), and wears a Hanfu. You may also see China wearing other types of traditional Chinese clothing and also wearing a Dust mask because of the pollution. Personality China is a bit of a mixed bag. On one hand, they’re very fussy, controlling, and arrogant, giving them a reputation of being pretty annoying; on the other, they’re calm, respectful, and chill, especially with their allies. Around people and countries their not too fond of, they quickly become deadpan and poker-faced, making snide remarks and try to be intimidating to scare the other into silence. However, around countries they know are equal to, China becomes irritating, trying to draw out reactions. They are always a few steps ahead, trying to manipulate people into positions that benefit them. Sometimes they lose this position, and during those rare moments, their real emotions peek through. They still care for family, surprisingly. Although, sometimes they become too overbearing and will try to control all aspects of their children's lives, even making decisions for them. China may not even be aware of this, however, as they think it’s strange when they try to rebel. Interests China has a huge interest in football and dragons Flag meaning The flag of China was officially adopted on October 1, 1949. The red of the Chinese flag symbolizes the communist revolution, and it's also the traditional color of the people. The large gold star represents communism, while the four smaller stars represent the social classes of the people. Others symbols * Animal: Chinese Dragon, Giant Panda. * Bird: Red-crowned Crane, Golden Pheasant. Nicknames * Celestial Empire, Middle Nation (I don't know if these ones still used). * Some people jokingly call China "Ching-chong." This can be considered rude, however, but usually, people get along with it (depends on the person still) History China has been around for 4,000 years, one of the oldest countries in the world. The Soviet Union (USSR) helped make China a country. Later in history, China became a communist country with a market economy. Today, China is Capitalism. During WW2, China was not 'controlled by the Japanese Empire but was attacked severely. There were about '''6 million+ '''death cases reported during that time, this caused Japan and China's relationship to drop really low. There were 5 different dynasties during 907-960, Tang, Han, and later Zhou. The rest of China was divided into at least 10 kingdoms at that time. Politics Government Diplomacy Geography China is a large nation, and is centered around the Central Plain (Zhongyuan) located in the center/east of the nation. Relationships Family * 'Taiwan — older brother/older sister * Mongolia — stepson/stepdaughter * Japan — stepson/stepdaughter * South Korea — stepson/stepdaughter * North Korea — stepson/stepdaughter * Bhutan — stepson/stepdaughter * Vietnam — stepson/stepdaughter * Philippines — son/daughter * United States — husband (depends on the person) * United Nations — son * Spain — mother-in-law * United Kingdom — father-in-law Friends * Russia — best friend (depends on the point of view, some will consider him as China's actual husband) * Pakistan — best friend * South Korea — friend * United Nations '— best innocent friend * 'Japan — frenemy (struggling relationship) * Malaysia — my loyal and old ally and friends since Ming Dynasty, we also share our history and culture * Costa Rica — bananas (depends on person) * Malta — good friends (depends on person) Neutral * North Korea — complicated * United States — love-hate relationship * European Union * Vietnam — frenemy Enemies * India * Japanese Empire * United Nations '— (formerly, from 1971) Past Versions * 'Chinese Empire * Republic of China Opinions Extras *The Chinese New Year celebration lasts for 15 days. *In China, every year is represented by one of 12 animals. References Wikipedia ru:Китай Category:Characters Category:Country Category:Asia Category:Everything Category:Eastern Hemisphere Category:Buddhist Countries Category:Atheist Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Dictatorships Category:Sinophone Category:Republics Category:Chinese folk countries Category:UN Members